japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Kazuma
Sohma Kazuma (草摩 籍真) is a Kung Fu master of martial arts who runs a dojo near the Sohma family compound, where he teaches several of the younger Sohmas about Kung Fu and discipline. Which are reveal to be Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, and Hatsuharu. He is addressed as Shishou, meaning "Master" by Kyo. However he states that he doesn't want to make his students address him as "Master". Most of his students call him Sensei meaning "Teacher". His daily routine is taken care of by his assistant at the dojo, Tomoda Kunimitsu. Background Kazuma Sohma lived a happy life not being under the Chinese Zodiac curse, but he also had a dark side too. When he was a young child, during their only meeting together, Kazuma was really mean to his elderly grandfather as it was simply because his grandfather was cursed by the spirit of the cat. Once when he was still a child, his grandfather offered him a piece of candy but he rejected it, saying it is cursed. To make amends after Kyo's mother had died, he had told Kyo's father off for blaming Kyo about his mother's death. But he was shock when Kyo angrily spoke back to his father by wishing his own death just to make him happy and by blaming everything on Yuki. He then took in Kyo and had raised him as his foster son, and has come to think of him as his own son. However Kyo didn't see it that way with Kazuma at all. When Kyo saw someone he knew get kill right in front of him, Kazuma had sent him away to train in the mountains for three months so that he can get over the horrible event that he had just witnessed. Personality He is a very sweet, and kind hearted young man. He cares about Kyo and Tohru mostly. Unlike Kyo's biological father, Kazuma is very kind and loving to his pupil, and adoptive son. Despite raising him as repentence for being cold for the previous cat (his grandfather), he has come to genuinely care about Kyo. He has displayed his wisdom, and determination to Kyo and the rest of the Sohma family in the duration of the series. He was even willing to defy the rest of the family in order to keep Kyo from meeting the same lonely fate his grandfather faced, and to give him a happy life. He knows that Kyo feels real guilt whenever he is with Tohru. According to Tohru he has a warm aura whenever she is with him. Appearance He has light pale skin and dark gray hair. He wears gray clothing which are Japanese clothing. Abilities He is skilled at Kung Fu but isn't good at cooking. Fruits Basket Manga Kazuma Sohma thinks very well of Tohru Honda and hopes that her love for Kyo is sincere, and not based on pity like his grandmother's was towards his grandfather; both to test Tohru's feelings and to show Kyo he can be accepted despite his shunned curse, Kazuma forces Kyo to show Tohru his true form. After Rin is hospitalized the second time during the series, he takes her in to recuperate so that she does not have to live inside the family compound, which he has done before. Saki is working at Kazuma's dojo as a chef and it is implied they are in a relationship. However he has no intention of marrying her. Kazuma's grandson, Hajime Sohma, mentions that Kazuma is in perfect health and still runs his dojo as usual. It is implied that Kyo will take over Kazuma's dojo. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' On a rainy afternoon, Tohru learns that Kyo becomes irritable when it downpours. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walk to the household residence, only to be greeted by Kagura. Shigure sends Kagura off with Kyo to do some shopping, to avoid the house from being wrecked by her affectionate outbursts. At the store, Kyo questions Kagura ask to why she cares so much about him. Meanwhile, Tohru and Yuki go to visit the garden to see what can be harvested. Later in the evening, the four of them make their way back to the household residence. Shortly thereafter, Kazuma Sohma, the master arts instructor, arrives at the household residence. He talks to Kyo privately about his stay with Yuki and Shigure, to which Kyo responds negatively. Having seen Kyo smiling freely with Tohru, he tells Shigure discreetly that he is going to remove Kyo's bead bracelet from his wrist. During a deluged nightfall, Kazuma talks with Kyo, contemplating if he has accepted the Sohma family curse. Kazuma pulls of the bead bracelet from Kyo's wrist. When Tohru tries to approach Kyo, he yells at her not to look at him. As his bead bracelet is removed from his wrist, Kyo evolves into a monstrous creature right in front of Tohru, causing him to evade her. Tohru follows after him, but she unknowing trips behind a tree and begins to vomit. Akito appears, as he taunts her about the knowledge of the Sohma family secret. Akito soon leaves when Shigure locates the two. He apologizes for her finding out the truth about Kyo, but regardless she continues on to search for Kyo. Kagura talks with Yuki, by saying that only Tohru can help Kyo, which, in turn, convinces Yuki to find Tohru, due to his affection for her. It is revealed that Kazuma took Kyo in as his adoptive son, because his grandfather suffered the same cursed during his time. Arisa and Saki head to Kyoko's tombstone once again, after Saki senses negative electric waves coming from Tohru. As they see Tohru there, Saki forbids Arisa from consoling her. She then orders Tohru to continue searching for Kyo. Kyo is reminded of when his mother would check his bead bracelet often, due to her fear in his true form. Tohru finally ascertain Kyo by a lake, however he lashes out at her but is saved by Yuki, who restrains him. Tohru grasps his arm and tells him that she is frightened by his true form, but still wants to be together with him. Kyo calms down and changes back to his human form as the rain stops and the sun rises. He explains his mother always claimed to love him but was terrified of his true form. As they hug, Kyo changes into a cat. Tohru carries him home in her arms, with Yuki following, and are greeted by Shigure and Kazuma are relieved. Soon thereafter, Kazuma says his farewells to Kyo, as he takes his leave. Later on, after Tohru asks Shigure permission to speak with Akito, he talks to her privately, mentioning that Akito bears the core of the curse, not having very long to live. Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori accompany Tohru to the Sohma main residence to see Akito. Almost suddenly, Akito grabs her hair but has Yuki and Shigure restraining him, after Tohru is unable to say why she came. However, she begins to feel sympathetic, explaining that he still has a life to live. Releasing her hair from his hand, Akito eventually realizes that Tohru accepts the Sohma family curse. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *(To Kyo) "Is this the way you intend to go on living, for the rest of your days? Ears plugged, eyes closed, hiding behind your hatred for Yuki. Is that the only way you can justify shutting yourself off from the world? Is it? What then, will you simply wait for death, completely alone? Just like my grandfather. You said before that you hate it here, well I don't believe that's true. You don't hate it, but you're afraid to face what you know you must. So instead, you run away. The air that you said was smothering you, you know that it could also heal you, but you refuse to let it. You refuse to let anyone see you for your true self. You're too afraid of what you might lose. You're running away because you're afraid to admit your feelings, even to yourself. And so, I will grasp your hand as you turn to run. And though this path may lead to ruin, I will lead you to its end. Kyo, we will discover now whether your life was truly over before it began". *Just as no matter how hard you try to keep it away, despair will attack you again and again. In the same manner, hope will return to you. Again and again. Relationships 'his grandfather' 'Sohma Kyo' 'Honda Tohru' 'Sohma Shigure' 'Sohma Yuki' 'Sohma Kagura' 'Sohma Hatsuharu' 'Hanajima Saki' Tomoda Kunimitsu Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Grandmother' *'Unnamed Grandfather' (Grandfather & Former Cat/dead) *'Unnamed Parents' *Honda Tohru (Daughter In Law) *Sohma Kyo (Foster Son) *Hajime Sohma (Grandson) *Unnamed Granddaughter *Unnamed Great Granddaughter Trivia *Kazuma first took pity on Kyo, due to the fact that his Grandfather was the cat before him, but then starts to love Kyo not by pity. *Kazuma is voiced by Dameon Clarke in the English version, ironically Clarke is known for playing villain or tough guy roles most notably Cell in Dragon Ball Z and Scar in Full Metal Alchemist but Kazuma is very nice guy. *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya said that although she draws him young, his age is "almost 40". *Takaya also claimed he is "clumsy with his hands and has no sense of flavor", and he is depicted as being so bad at cooking, he does not know how to prepare tea. *According to Natsuki Takaya in Fan Book - Cat, Kazuma only sees Saki as Kyo's classmate, despite Saki appearing to have a crush on him. *He was born on the year of the Pig. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Norihiro Inoue (2001 anime), Miki Machii (child/2001 anime), Toshiyuki Morikawa (2019 anime), Ayaka Nanase (Child/2019 anime) *'English' : Dameon Clarke (both anime series), Heaven Tubbs (child/2001 anime), Emily Fajardo (child/2019 anime) all information on Sohma Kazuma came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuma_Sohma Galley Fb25-53.jpg Fb26-55.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males